thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Kahn
Real Name = Ace Yang Kahn Age = 18 Family = Ro Ro Kahn, Ice Kahn, Jake Krane, Bitch Puddin', Mace Kahn, Loveolas Kahn, Jabari (Brothers) Physical Description Ace has snow white hair with every hair on his body being white, of course, and it's styled into a ponytail. He has greyish-white eyes and wears a white cloak with a white short-sleeve shirt and white shorts. He has a white crystal brooch that clips his cloak together. In his hybrid form, Ace has gone through a slightly drastic change. He is now a centaur with medium-sized white harpy wings attached to his back. He wears a white top hat and a white vest on his human torso, with a white tail. Biography Ace was created by Ro Ro in the episode "Yin & Yang" in order to keep balance in the universe. He and his twin brother, Mace, are the universe's "Yin & Yang", with Ace being the "Yang". He and Mace keep the universe in balance and therefore, have less time to go on the extraordinary adventures with Ro Ro, Jake and B.P., calling what they do as "work". Yang is the good side of the universe and is supposed to keep all good that comes into the universe and that is Ace's side of the bargain with Mace. Ace "works" in a bright region of space and is somewhat easier to find than Mace. In Earthrealm's mythology, Ace's region of space looks like heaven. Ace and Mace have a vast distance in space between their regions called the Time Zone. Rumor has it that if a being can reach the time zone and live, they get one free wish from either Mace or Ace. Only one human made it to Ace's region of space and was granted a wish, but he paid the consequences for his wish. It is rumored that the human's wish was that his friends would stop dying in their sleep. They did, but he died in his sleep on his way back to Earth. Ace is very intelligent, going so far as to create a super computer that can find anyone anywhere, their ancestry and future, and even get a view of the present through their eyes. Ace is essentially immortal but can be killed if the venom inside of his brooch is drained, but he can be recreated due to Ro Ro's cloning ability. In the episode "Hybrid-Nation" Ace's hybrid is a harpy-centaur mix, giving him four legs and a limited flight ability. During the midst of season 12 when Ro Ro started to have feelings for Jamal, Ace learned that when Jamal was five years old he gained the nickname "Ace" which slightly ruined the reputation for Ace's name due to Jamal being "a cynical arrogant asshole Mexican that no one likes because he abuses Ro Ro," as Bitch Puddin' put it. This, in turn, sparked up yet another hatred for Jamal and at times, Ace forgets that Jamal stole his name, and when reminded of this and annoyed by Mace, his powers become unbalanced due to his anger and usually starts up natural disasters in other realms, and wherever he is having the outburst his anger disrupts the space time continuum of that realm, further proving that Jamal ruins everything. He and Mace speak every language fluently as it is required for their job. Powers * The Power of Yang - Ace can create any new source of goodness with the snap of his finger. * Golden Lungs - Ace is able to survive in space without the use of magic. * Granting Wishes - Ace can grant wishes to beings who enter the Time Zone. * Elastic Tongue - Ace's tongue can reach great lengths and lift moderately heavy objects. * Elastic Hair - Ace's hair can stretch to great lengths and lift extremely heavy objects, far greater weights than his siblings. * Mack (Light/White) - Ace's magic is signified by a dark aura, being able to use it offensively and defensively, cast spells, and he is very profound in using curses. * Light/White Energy - Ace can shoot projectiles and cause explosions using his dark energy. * Telekinesis - Ace can move and lift anything using his mind (and sometimes his hands). * Telepathy - Ace, along with Mace, has the strongest telepathy out of the B. Brothers, being able to communicate with and even disorientate a person. * Erase Minds - Ace is able to erase a person's mind. * Mind Control - Ace can control other's through mind control. * Intangibility - Ace can become intangible at will. * Invisibility - Ace can become invisible at will. * Flight - Ace is able to fly using his magic. * Energy Shield - Ace is able to use his dark energy to create a forcefield. * Super Speed - Ace can run at high speeds. * Super Strength - He is able to lift extremely heavy objects. * Super Agility - Ace is very agile, being able to jump to incredible heights and perform summersaults with ease. * Advanced Intellect - Ace is extremely intelligent. * Lyric Hexes/Banshee Screams - Like his mother, Ace can perform banshee screams, as well as create lyric hexes when rapping and using his magic. * Solid Constructs - Ace can create black transparent solid constructs such as walls, vehicles, weapons, etc. * Portal Transportation - Ace is able to travel through portals. Hybrid Powers * Super Speed - Allows him to run at high speeds due to horsepower. * Levitation/Moderate Flight - Though not able to entirely fly, Ace's harpy wings allow him to levitate from the ground. Trivia * Ace's mind erasing ability was thought to be irreversible but he is able to reverse it. * Ace is unable to project his soul-self because he essentially is just a soul. This also gives him the ability to resist his soul being taken.